The wars of Darkness and Light
by pkmn7haku123
Summary: when anchient evils have been unlished it's up to 8 heroes and the help of an army of warriors from different woelds to seal away this darkness for good
1. Prelude

Hi people! This fic is a replacement fic for "The Story of Smash" there is a different plot, and some different characters, but it'll basically be the same story, except a little different.

Prelude

Ancient Past

"Transcending history dictates that evil will always be overthrown by the forces of good. Weather it was the conquest of evil or the veil of darkness that swallows the world in an aura of treachery, the single flame of a candle, or a flicker of a star in the night sky, is the hope and light that is used to beat the impossible odds that "evil" has brought to this world."-unknown, 2006

In a world where evil has destroyed most of humanity, a world where the good of people has been lost, in a world where darkness overcomes the sanity of all spirits, the chosen ones stand up to rebel.

Blazedoric- the element master of fire, wilder of the sacred tome: The sword of inferno.

Sahkalah- the master bender of the sacred healing arts of water and wielder of the sacred staff: the aqua edge

Tycume: the sacred leader of the earth tribe. He wields the mighty ax: Meteor breaker

Xysti: assassin/mercenary leader of an elite army. Wields the sacred wind daggers

These and four other warriors sealed away darkness for what seems to be an eternity. But in doing so, it cost them their lives. Evil has been destroyed and good has prevailed. These ancient evils have been unable to walk this earth until one day, a poor fortune teller known by the name of Gannondorf found the ancient seal that broke the barrier to the prison that held the ancient evils captive had been unlocked.

Gannondorf, once a poor begging fortune has been infused with magic that has turned him into a great sorcerer is walking the earth bringing the evil's work wherever he went.

What will be the fate of the world? What will happen to all humanity?

Not even a page long! Man that sucked! But it's just a prelude. The SSBM characters will show up, and be star characters too. Update in a week! Please R&R if you have any ideas!


	2. Evil Uprising

Man, I lied! I did not mean to do that, i should of updated sooner! Well here's chapter 1.

Chapter 1

Evil Uprising

"Hey-a-Mario! Look what we got from the castle!" the green plumber called from his kitchen.

Mario rushed down the stairs to see what the all the news was about. Luigi handed Mario a pink letter with a stamp of a royal symbol stamped on the face of the envelope. Mario opened the letter and it read:

"Dear Mario,

I request that you and Luigi come to the castle. This is an emergency situation. Peach needs to speak with you, your brother, me and some other guardians in private.

Sincerely,

Toadsworth.

"It looks like we need to head to the castle for some "Emergency situation" meeting." Mario informed Luigi.

"Let me guess, Toadsworth sent the letter" Luigi guessed.

"How did you know?" Mario replied.

"Lucky guess?" Luigi said.

As the plumbers left their home, Mario grabbed a couple of fire flowers, just in case.

Later at the castle...

"ah, masters Mario and Luigi right on time." The toad dressed in brown greeted them.

"So, what is the situation?" Mario asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but I know it's important. Not like my other ramblings and overprotective worries about princess peach. Please, come and join me and the others on the top floor of the castle." Toadsworth. Insisted.

As the plumbers and the worry some toad climbed up to the top of the castle, mario met some old friends from his past adventures.

"Gombella! Bombetta! It's been forever! How have you been!" Mario greeted the pink bomb-omb and the goomba with the archaeologist.

"Yoshi!" said a voice from the corner as a green dinosaur stepped out from the shadows. Apparently, something grave has happened. Why else would Peach summon all star-bearers?

Later...

"Welcome all. I am glad you all came. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Gombella, Bombetta, and Todi, I am all glad to see you." Peach greeted.

"Whose Todi?" Bombetta asked.

"I'm Todi. I am the chieftain of the northern nomadic toad tribe." Todi said.

"Anyway, I just got word that Bowser has been raiding the mushroom kingdom." Peach said.

"Again? Than why did you call us over? Usually the simplest of recruits beat him. What's the difference this time?" Mario asked.

Peach started to talk but Todi interrupted her.

"Because he is strangely more powerful than he usually is. Him and this dark wizard attack my village, destroyed, and killed most of my people. I escaped with the star that peach gave me. But just barely . Bowser and this... wizard are powerful, not even a slash of my Zanbato could even hurt him. He has a name in which the heavens curse and it strikes fear into anybody who hears it his name is...is..."

Just then, a crashing from the bottom floor could be heard from throughout the castle.

As Peach, Todi, Mario, Luigi, Gombella, And Bombetta rushed down the stairs to see what happened, they found bodies of castle guards laying everywhere. Nobody in the mushroom kingdom would be able to do this. What had happened?

"You tell me where the stars are!" Bowser screamed has he was holding a castle guard up in the air.

"I'll never tell, you horrible monster!" screamed the frightened toad.

"then suffer!" Bowser said as he threw the toad across the room, destroying the whole entire castle security.

"Stop you fiend!" Gombella said to bowser.

Gombella shot of the stair case as if she were a bullet bill, and slammed bowser with a head bonk. Bowser flinched in pain. But he quickly recovered and he grabbed Gombella and slashed her, and threw her onto the ground. She fell unconscious. At that moment, a star emerged from her body, and Bowser grabbed it.

"You should have left her alone you big oaf!" Bombetta screamed. She lit herself and quickly ran towards bowser. With the star power, and enough concentrated energy, she could kill bowser in an instant with only one explosion. But right when she was about to explode, a voice said, "Nice try! AUGHAHHHHH!" and Bombetta went flying and she hit a wall and exploded. And another star appeared over Bombetta and was quickly claimed.

"Thanks Gannondorf!" Bowser said to the magician.

"That's just my shadow punch, it was nothing special." Gannondorf bragged.

"Peach! Run up to the balcony and call Lakilastar, He'll get you to safety." Mario commanded.

Peach quickly ran up the stairs, but bowser commanded some lakitus to capture her, and unfortunately they did, and they brought back a star.

"That's it! You destroyed my village, killed my people, and now, you two will pay!" Todi screamed as he readied his Zanbato.

"We're behind you on this to." Mario said to Todi.

Todi rushed at Bowser and said "dragon's head!" and his Zanbato blade glowed with a blue aura. He slashed bowser with his weapon three times in the stomach and twice on the neck, forcing him to fall unconscious from blood loss.

"Good, one down, one to go" Todi said exhausted.

Mario, Todi, Yoshi, and Luigi surrounded Gannondorf.

"So you think you can beat me that easily eh? Well let's see how far your confidence leads you." Gannon said.

Mario and Luigi ran towards him and threw a barrage of punches. Gannondorf evaded each one and he kicked Luigi across the room, delivering a strong damage count on Luigi. Gannondorf quickly gathered Luigi's star and he became even more powerful.

Gannondorf then grabbed Mario and casted an electric spell which shocked Mario into blacking out. But Mario quickly got up, and he activated his fire flower.

"Take this!" Mario yelled as he blasted Gannondorf with a fire ball.

"That's the pride power of the mushroom kingdom! Ha! That couldn't even roast a marshmallow!" Gannondorf taunted.

Gannondorf then kicked Mario across the room, and Mario faded out. Gannondorf quickly gained Mario's star, then he blasted Yoshi with a dark, ball of energy. Yoshi got to his feet, and he pulled out an ice melon. He blasted Gannondorf with a stream of ice. It froze Gannondorf solid. Yoshi punched the frozen wizard into a million pieces. But when he did, a purplish ray of light knocked back Yoshi, and Todi, almost killing them. Bowser then regained consciousness. Dazed and confused, he looked up at Gannondorf.

"We won?" Bowser asked.

"Yes. We have all the stars to make the Ztar, the only thing that is missing is recruits that we can use." Gannondorf proudly declared.

"Ok, so run me by our first plan again." Bowser said.

"When we get recruits, the Ztar will make them evil, so they can work for us. In fact, we have six people we can recruit right here. Pick them up, and bring them back to the base." Gannondorf said before dissapearing.

Bowser collected the helpless toad, bomb-omb, and goomba. He even snatched Luigi. But before he gathered Mario and Yoshi, a figure appeared. In front of Bowser.

The figure was male, with blonde hair that fell down to his earlobe, he wore jeans, and a sleeveless blue shirt, and a tattoo of a flame on his arm.

"You shall leave these two beings alone!" The figure said. He then unlished a stream of fire, causing Bowser to retreat.

The figure gathered Mario and Yoshi, and vanished in a flash.

End of Chapter

Wow that was a lot. Four pages, man I am tired. I will try to be more quick about writing my chapters. It might be awhile before you see an update. School is starting and I'm going into Jr. High. R&R!

P.S.: if you review, try to bring up ideas, and can anybody guess who the mysterious figure is?


	3. The Mansion

Alright, due to some major procrastination, I am finally starting this fic again. Thanks for your patience. I would like to thank razzkat for being an awesome reader. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 3

The Mansion

Darkness all around. It was clearly nighttime, but there weren't any stars, and the moon was hidden by cloud cover. The plumber was lying on what seemed like grass, but softer. He muttered "Where am I?" but he suddenly remembered….

"You shall leave these beings alone!"

Blank. The rest was history. "Am I dead?" Mario thought. He got to his feet, but quickly fell back to the ground. His whole body hurt. Whatever happened was tragic, and now, he was mentally paralyzed. He was afraid that he was dead. Even worse, what became of his friends? A few minutes went by, and he reached down by his side. He felt something wet. Urine? No, this was too thick. He tasted the liquid and to his horror it was blood.

The moon finally revealed it's face. Mario took a closer inspection of the blood. It wasn't his. It was orange in color, but what had actually happened after he blanked out.

Now, he found the energy to get up. He had walked a few feet, and came across a façade of a figure. The shadowy figure came closer. Not knowing who or what it was, Mario took a defensive stance. He summoned most of the energy that he had and ran spontaneously at the figure. He punched the figure and it let out an "ouch!" Mario recognized that voice. It was Yoshi! Yoshi signaled Mario to come with him. Mario followed and they came across a person. This person was much taller than Mario, at least three feet. He was skinny, but built. His ragged, sleeveless shirt and jeans had cloaked him well. Mario looked up at the figure and asked "who are you?" The figure said "My name is Blaze. Come with me"

Mario had remembered this silhouette right before he blacked out. The three wondered in the darkness for what seemed like hours. Mario broke the silence and asked a question. "What happened?"

Blaze was not quick to respond. He pondered a bit and said "I saved you. Two menacing villains have started the apocalypse. I am an elemental; I am the Zion of the hero Blazadoric. You Mario, and you too Yoshi are Heroes. Bowser and Gannondorf are trying to summon powers so great that the possibility of defeating them is unimaginable. I as well as 7 other Zions, and Heroes such as yourself are supposed to defeat these villains." Blaze said.

They had finally come to a giant mansion.

"Your world is now in great despair. Princess Peach is one of the reincarnates of the princesses of power, I have no idea what happened to her. I am very sorry. Our mission is to recruit heroes from all the worlds, and combat evil. But as we recruit these heroes, there world will be conquered by evil. Now, in almost all worlds, there are charms. These charms are needed to summon the greater evil. Take for example, in your land, there were the power stars right?"

Mario nodded. Blaze led them into the mansion. The sight was grand! There was a staircase that led up to a floor of the mansion which then divided into wings.

"Well when charms such as these become corrupt, they can be used for evil. The Ztar is the result of the pure essence of evil coming into contact with it. I'll discuss it more in the morning. Pick any room you want."

Mario wondered a hall and found the perfect room. This room had a small metal pedestal in the middle of the room. This statue had a button and the words "Room design 6000" Mario pressed the button and the machine said "Thank you for choosing the Room design 6000. What would you like to decorate?"

Mario set up a bed with a TV that was across each other. He crawled into bed and went to sleep…..

End of Chapter

Well, it's a start. Now I will be doing a point system. Just a novelty thing here is the conditions:

10 points per review

30 points per question

100 points for reward

50 points for advice

100 points for honorary reviewer

-10 points for bad review

10 points for constructive criticism

One honorary reviewer reward will be given out each chapter. Here are the standings so far:

1st: razzcat 120 points (Honorary reviewer for chapter 1!)

2nd: ShadowDragon2005 10 points

Reward question!

In Pokemon Red and Blue, is it possible to obtain Mew without a cheating devise? How?

Please R/R! and I need Ideas!!!!!!!


End file.
